Visions of Pain
by ThereGoesMyLife
Summary: How does one survive the abuse of a life time and move on to believe in love? Imprinting, finding sisters, and healing a lifetime of pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Emily is not Sam's fiancée in this. They are cousins and Sam never dated Leah. Leah is not a werewolf and no one has imprinted yet. The pack knows about imprinting and they know how it feels. Bella is paralyzed from the waist down, but you'll hear that story later…**

We were all hanging around Sam's when there was a knock on the door. Sam and Seth were on patrol and the rest of us were just lazy, so Emily went to answer it, muttering all the while.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she asked to the apparent stranger.

"Hi, I asked in town and they said I could find Embry Call here?" I didn't recognize the voice, but got up since she seemed to be asking for me.

On Sam's porch 'stood' a girl that appeared my age, around 17. She had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. "I'm Embry Call. How can I help you?"

"My name is Bella and I know the answers to your questions about your 'missing' parents." I was immediately interested and invited her inside. Emily followed us into the living room where the rest of the boys were crowded. We made room for her wheelchair and Emily went back into the kitchen for food.

"Before you explain that to us, we should probably wait for the other two, Sam and Seth," Emily said on her return.

I really wanted to talk to Bella, but she was staring into space and unintentionally rubbing her legs. That got me interested, "Bella? Why are you in a wheelchair?" She grimaced before answering, "I was born this way. But I'll explain it all when the other two of your friends get here."

I just nodded and went over the possibilities of what Bella was going to tell me. I distantly heard Emily trying to talk to Bella, but she answered shortly and just tried to sit quietly. She reminded me a lot of myself because she preferred the quietness, opposed to the babbling all around us. For the first time since I saw her on the porch, I really looked at this girl in front of me.

I could tell she had been through some hard times. There were dark bags under her eyes. She was real thin and obviously under fed. Her hands were shacking and Bella's eyes held an apparently permanent look of fear and pain in addition to deep sadness.

Jake, Brady and Quil continued playing their video games and talking about cars while Collin, Jared and Paul were arguing about something. Emily and I just sat there, thinking, while Bella's mind wandered.

It felt like minutes later, but was really about an hour when the pack heard Sam and Seth approaching the house. I got up to go and greet them to warn them about Bella and what she had said. Sam seemed a little apprehensive while Seth grinned and dashed into the house.

I quickly followed him. I had suddenly felt the need to protect Bella. Maybe from him, but I really didn't know. Seth was the nicest of us and I knew he would never hurt the girl.

When I entered Sam's living room, I immediately took my old chair across from Bella. When Sam entered, Jacob gave up his chair next to me for our Alpha. Sam sat with a sigh, before turning to Bella. And everything changed.

Sam's POV

After Jake gave me the seat and I sat exhausted, I gave my attention to the girl in front of me. My world was never the same again.

This wasn't some girl. This was an angel. Embry had warned me about her wheelchair, but I didn't even see it. Bella was her name and she was beautiful. Her blue eyes were bright with both life and pain. Her light brown hair shown in the dim light. She seemed agitated, but then she met my gaze.

Bella visibly relaxed when our eyes met. Her face smoothed and she seemed more and more at peace. And then Embry interrupted, "Sam, I'll be talking to you later." He seemed shocked at my response because all I could do was nod. The other boys also seemed surprised that I wasn't bothered by his sudden authority; I couldn't find it in me to care. My soul mate was in front of me.

And then it hit me. I had imprinted.

"Bella?" Embry continued, "Could you tell us now, please?" He almost sounded like he was begging.

And then she spoke,

"My name is Isabella or Bella," She hesitated, but continued, "Call. Bella Call."

Embry POV

"Bella Call," I was shocked and stunned into silence. Call. Call. Call. This was my sister. I had a sister. But Bella continued,

"I was born in 1992. I just finished my senior year of high school. I feel no need to continue my education in college either. My parent's names were Steven Call and Sally Touhey. I was raised in Chicago, Illinois. I lied to you earlier, Embry. I was not born in like this. One month ago, my parents and I were on the way to a play downtown. Just so you know, my father was a drunk. He always beat my mother. He only hit me a couple of times, but not really often. So anyway, on the way to the play my mother and father were arguing again. This happened all the time and of course nothing changed. My father wasn't paying attention to the road when an out of control car came barreling toward us. I started screaming to get his attention, but it only made him worse." I started shaking because I knew what was about to happen. Sam was already shaking, but kept calming himself down to hear the rest.

"The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital. A nurse was there and she told me that my parent's hadn't made it. To tell the truth, I wasn't really that upset. I mean, I loved them, but they never really loved me. I have no idea why they didn't give me up too…" she trailed off, but she had said enough.

"Wait, what? Give you up too?" but I already knew what was happening.

"Embry, you were born on July 19, 1992. Your parents couldn't afford a baby so they left you on the doorstep of the town church. A note said that your name was Embry Call, but that was all." I was shocked until she finished, "Embry, I was born on July 19, 1992 also. But my parent's, our parents, knew they could only afford one child, so for some reason they picked me."

Without thinking about it and threw myself across the room and picked her up for a hug. She let out a beautiful tinkling laugh as I bellowed my own out of happiness. Her legs hung lifeless, but it didn't bother Bells so I didn't pay attention either. She hugged me back and then I was wondering, "Who's older?" They guys started laughing and Bella joined them.

"You are, Em," she responded, "By a whole ten minutes." I had to chuckle at her pouting and couldn't find it in myself to care; I had a younger sister. I was so happy nothing mattered but her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Embry?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Where do you live? The people in town were kinda resentful toward you when I asked where I could find you. Is this where you stay or just where you hangout?" I laughed. Of course the town's people would be resentful. They stilled believed in Sam's 'gang', but we really didn't care. We stilled cared for them, but only in the quiet.

"I live here, sweetie. With Sam." She looked kinda glad about this and I knew it was because of the imprint. I shot a warning glance at Sam when I saw how happy he looked too. He knew that Bella would be staying with me since she was my little sister. I was glad the man had imprinted and everything, but why did it have to be on MY sister?

"Hey, Em. I gotta talk to you and the boys outside for a second. Please excuse us, Bella, Emily." And Sam walked out the door. The rest of us followed since it was a quiet, but firm Alpha command. I kissed Bella on the head as I passed and told her I'd be right back. Outside Sam was pacing. We all knew better than to interrupt his thoughts, so the other boys talked quietly among themselves. I stood quietly.

I was worried that Bella wouldn't like it here. I wondered what would happen if she didn't like us and decided to leave. I knew it would kill both Sam and me if she left. Bella was my little sister, and even if I had just met her hours ago, I knew that she was now the most important person in my life. I also knew that Sam loved her with everything he had and she was also now the reason he lived.

I had seen the pain in Bella's eyes. I saw that small amount of fear that stayed in her eyes until she saw Sam. When the two looked at each other, loved, adoration, and strength were obvious in their gaze. It amazed me that they didn't have to speak a single word to each other, and yet seemed to communicate perfectly well. I knew that Bella had a long ways to go to heal from everything the accident and our father put her through. I wished it had been me they had kept, not so I would have known my parents, but so Bella could have been the safe one with lots of friends and a home, while I was the one that saw everything and felt Steven's anger.

My thoughts were interrupted though when the pack suddenly went silent. I looked up from my intense gaze at the ground to see Sam staring at me. I cocked my head to the side as if to ask 'what now?'. Sam continued staring at me and I could read the emotions on his face and in his eyes. It pained him to be away from his imprint for too long and even if she was yards away, it still hurt. I could also see a slight fear. I assumed it was because he thought I was mad that he had imprinted on my newly found sister, but he had nothing to be afraid of; I was glad it was Sam that would take care and love my sister forever. He was the best of the bunch.

The last emotion was determination. Sam was the Alpha and it was his role to take control, and he did it well.

"Embry, I know you just met your sister, but you have to know that since I imprinted on her there's no way in hell I'm staying away." I just nodded, knowing it was useless arguing since he was right, "I know, Sam, and don't worry about. Just know that if you hurt her, you're absolutely dead." He cracked a grin and chuckled before nodding and going serious again.

"Ok guys. Bella is going to be staying at my house with Embry since one she's my imprint and two Embry's little sister. Another thing. She's going to have to know our secret. A good reason is that she's going to be living with two of us, but another is that as an imprintee, she gets to know anyway. Do you guys think we should tell her immediately or wait a little while?"

"I think we should tell her soon or else she's going to get suspicious," Jacob said. I agreed with him, but I didn't want to scare her away and I said that.

"I agree with Embry, but I also think she'll feel betrayed when we tell her if she thinks we're keeping secrets from her." Quil also had a good point. Eventually we decided we would let her choose. When we walked out of the trees and into the house, we saw neither Emily nor Bella were in the living room. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen and Sam and I led the boys that way. When we reached the doorway, we both stopped suddenly.

Bella and Emily were baking what looked like cookies, but they were also singing along to a song on the radio and laughing their heads off. Since Bells had arrived I hadn't seen her look so happy. She was sitting in her wheelchair next to the table with a mixing bowl in hand and her profile to us. Her head was thrown back, laughing while she sang. Her voice was beautiful, and glancing at Sam, I could see the happiness practically pouring out of him. His imprint was happy and that made him ecstatic.

Sam POV

When we stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, I couldn't take my eyes off of my Bella. She looked so happy and carefree it made my heart race faster with joy. Her eyes were sparkling with mischief and her voice as she sang was amazing. Emily was laughing with her and seemed proud that she made Bella so comfortable. I didn't care that she was in a wheelchair. I would make her happy and laugh like that all the time if it killed me.

The girls then noticed us standing in the door way and immediately stopped. A bright blush crept onto Bella's face. She hung her head to hide behind her hair and I immediately missed it. I walked forward, but hesitated when I realized she didn't really know who we were. I glanced back at the boys and beckoned them into the room a little more.

"Bella?" I asked quietly. She looked up with a questioning gaze, "I'm Sam Uley and this is my house. Your brother stays with me since he doesn't have a house of his own. Emily," I said pointing at the woman, "Is my cousin. She lives down the street and is over here most of the time since neither Embry nor I can cook." Bella gave me a small smile at my humor and it made me even happier. I continued pointing to each guy in their turn, "This is Paul Lee, watch out for his temper, he's a hot head but won't hurt you. He's 18. That's Jared Thomas, he loves to bicker but it's usually pretend and he's also 18. Next are Brady and Collin Bagley. Their twins and each 16 and they thinking exactly alike. Then there's Jacob Black and Quil Ateara. Those two are Embry's best friends and love working on cars and their both 17. Last, but not least, is Seth Clearwater. He's 16 and best friends with Collin and Brady. He's the nicest, quietest and happiest of the bunch." Bella smiled at them all before turning to me,

"And how old are you and Emily?" I laughed and answered,

"We're both 19. Everyone here with the exception of Brady, Collin and Seth are out of high school. And those three are going to be juniors this coming school year."

We spent the afternoon talking until it was time for dinner. Jared and Paul had managed to slip out for patrol and when Bella eventually noticed their absence we just said they had to go home because their parent's needed them for a while. Bella insisted on giving Emily a break from cooking and said she could manage dinner. Emily warned her about how much we eat, but Bella just shook it off.

About a half our later we were allowed back in the kitchen and we were amazed at how much Bella had made in a short time all by herself. My kitchen table looked like it would collapse from all the food. She had made four homemade pizzas, about three boxes of spaghetti and five things of garlic bread. This didn't include the three huge bowls of salad and the huge bowl of pasta sauce. While we were all gawking at what she had done, Bella simply laughed and said that dessert was in the oven. When I asked her what it was she just shook her head and said to wait.

We let Emily and Bella grab their food first, before we all literally dove into the meal. It was better than Emily's cooking and that was pretty impossible. In 20 minutes it was all gone and we were all satisfied, but of course there was room for dessert. We all looked at her with our best puppy dog eyes, but she wouldn't budge. But she refused to look me in the eyes. So I whimpered. This made Bella glance at me and immediately her gaze softened. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "What the heck, here you go." And she brought out two cakes and one apple pie. Then she said she would be making cookies later one in the day.

At first I was worried that she was working too much, but I realized that she loved this. She liked feeling like she could do something to earn her keep here. I didn't want to tell her that I LOVED having her here, because the look on her face when her food satisfied us was a great sight. Plus she looked so peaceful working on the cookies. Not to mention I was a little selfish and wanted more of the delicious food.

"Bella? Bella you gotta wake up sweetie." She had fallen asleep on the couch after baking the cookies. I had helped her form her chair to the couch and she had crashed immediately. The only problem was I didn't know if she would like me to carry her to her room. It was lucky that my house didn't have an upstairs, but she still hadn't seen her room and I wanted her to be awake for it.

She grunted at my attempts to wake her. But then she opened one beautiful eyes, saw it was me, and opened the other, "What?" She asked groggily.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I wanted you to be awake when you saw your room. And by the way, after the fell you asleep Embry went to the local pharmacy and got you a sitting shower chair. You have your own bath in your room too." She seemed to like this and said, "Can you carry me there? I don't want to be in that stupid chair again." I grinned at the opportunity to hold her and nodded. Gently picking her up, I walked out of the living room and down the hall. I opened the door in between my room and Embry's.

I set her down on the bed and told her that Emily and everyone could help her make it homier sometime. I helped her to the bathroom, showed her everything and left her to use the toilet and get ready for bed. We had brought her suitcase in and I handed her pajamas Emily had set out. We had also put a small stool in front of the sink for her and she seemed very grateful.

Finally, I set her on the bed, kissed her on the head and said good night. I went out to the living room, where only Embry was left. I told him that she was in bed and he went to say good night.

A little while later, I could hear the steady breathing of her sleep. I got myself ready for bed, and fell asleep listening to my imprints steady, peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Embry POV

I was jolted out of my dream by an ear piercing scream. I automatically knew it was Bella and shot out of bed. I was in her room in seconds, arriving at the same time as Sam. I looked around quickly, trying to find what had scared her, but Sam ran right to her. Then I noticed she was still asleep. She was writhing around and whimpering. She screamed again. I could see sweat on her forehead and her hands were gripping the sheets with all her strength. Then she started talking, 'no. no. please, don't. leave me alone! please!' It hurt my heart, hearing her whimpering and pleas for help. I knew she was dreaming about her dad and it I started to shake.

Sam was calming Bella down by stroking her hair, whispering in her ear and holding her hands. Eventually she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Sam sighed in relief before glancing up at me. His face showed pure pain and I'm sure mine was exactly the same. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 2AM. It was almost time for my patrol so I just went into the living room and turned on the tv. Sam stayed with Bella a little longer to make sure she was really asleep. After a while he joined me on the couch.

At 5 I went out into the woods to phase and was met with Jacob's thoughts. Paul and Jared had cut out already.

_How's Bella?_

_ She's ok I guess. She woke Sam and I up a little while ago 'cause of a nightmare. She was screaming._ I showed him my memory of it all and he cringed.

_Oh geez. It must have been so horrible. And to end up in a wheelchair like that…_ he trailed off, but I could still hear him. He was feeling bad for her and I couldn't blame him, I was too, but I knew Bella just wanted us to treat her like another one of us.

Jake and I had patrol until 10 and by then we were both starving. As we approached Sam's house I could smell breakfast. We raced to the house and burst in, only to be greeted by a lot of tired, hungry boys. They chorused hello, but I continued to the kitchen where I knew Bella and Sam would be.

When I walked in I wasn't expecting what I saw. Bella was at the table stirring a huge bowl of cracked eggs while Sam was at the stove flipping pancakes. I watched them for a while. They worked well together. Sam took the bowl from her after the eggs were mixed, poured them into a ready pan, and watched them cook. When he would do that Bella would reach up to flip a couple more pancakes, put them on a plate and add more batter. After a little while Sam finally noticed me and grinned before nudging Bella into looking up. When she saw me she grinned and rolled over to give me a hug. I bent down and picked her up. I carried her to the table and set her down on top before giving her a real hug. She giggled and squirmed until I finally released her with a kiss on the forehead.

I heard Sam growl quietly, but I knew he was trying to hold it in. I shot him a glare that clearly said 'she's my sister. Back off,' before setting her back in her wheelchair. It kinda hurt when Bella rolled back to Sam's side and smiled up at him. His face immediately brightened into a huge grin. I walked back to the living room to watch some stupid cartoons with the guys. A while later Sam came out to tell us the food was ready before dashing back to the kitchen. Everyone ran for the door, but I was the first one there. I saw Bella sitting on the counter (courtesy of Sam) with a plate of food next to her. She was laughing at Sam and trying not to fall off while eating some eggs.

Sam was standing next to her with a hand on her waist to keep her from falling forward. He had a somewhat seriously look on his face, but it looked like he was trying not to laugh with her. I just grinned before running for food. Just like the dinner the night before, the meal was amazing. I knew Sam had helped, but I also knew it was really all Bella's doing. I thanked her and chuckled at her embarrassed blush when the pack joined in my grateful chorus.

After the meal Jake, Quil and Seth said they wanted to show Bells the town. Collin and Brady were on patrol, but we figured they wouldn't mind if we went without them. We showed her the school, the 'downtown' and anything else that might have been interesting, but this was La Push we're talking about; there wasn't much. We saved the beach for last since we knew that would be her favorite part. Jake stashed the wheelchair on his front porch since it was nearby and the wheels wouldn't work in the sand. Sam swung Bella into his arms and we made our way there.

Sam POV

I was excited to show Bella the beach, but I was even happier because it was a great excuse for me to hold her. She settled herself in my arms just fine. Her head was on my chest and arms curled between her stomach and my ribs. I held her securely so she knew I wouldn't drop her. When we arrived at the edge between the woods and the sand I hesitated.

"Bella? Can you do something for me?" She nodded to continue, "Can you close your eyes?" She followed my suggestion and I continued walking. When we arrived a couple yards from the water I told she could look. Her amazement and surprise was great when she saw the beautiful sight. The water was glittering and the sun was out for once. It was somewhat warm and I asked her if she wanted to sit in the sand. When she gave her approval I sat myself down on a piece of driftwood and set her between my legs to keep her steady. She looked up at me gratefully before gazing back out on the water.

Everyone else had found their own thing to do. Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry had started a game of 'volleyball' while Seth was walking by the water, and it seemed like looking for beach glass. I knew the beach was beautiful, I had seen it a thousand times, but I couldn't tear my gaze off the angel in front of me, in my arms.

We stayed on the beach for a while. Bella and I played twenty questions and I found out a lot about her. I learned her favorite color was purple, she loved dogs, but her favorite animal was wolves (ironic much?), and her favorite food was manicotti*. I told her about me; my favorite color was green, I loved dogs too, and my favorite food was any food. I was hoping to get her to laugh at the last one and was very successful. She was still chuckling slightly when the boys came back to us.

We walked back to Jake's to get her wheelchair and stayed to introduce Bella to Billy.

"Hi, Mr. Black," Bella greeted quietly. Billy gazed down at her sympathetically and yet happily. Since Billy was on the council, he knew that I had imprinted on her and it also knew she was Embry's sister and so he also knew that her parent's were no longer living.

"Please call me Billy, Bella," he answered gently. We stayed to talk a while. Bella didn't say much, but seemed very comfortable with Billy. Maybe it was because they were both in wheelchairs, but either way it made me happy that Bella had unknowingly charmed the Chief of our Tribe. We also ended up eating lunch with him. Bella wanted to cook again, but this time I put my foot down. Instead we ordered 20 pizzas and settled ourselves in front of the TV. We let Billy and Bella pick the movie since they shared a common interest in watching UP!.I had personally never seen it, but Bella seemed to love it.

I'll admit that I really just watched her facial expressions in the beginning. She looked so sad when the old lady died and how sad Mr. Frederickson was seemed to really bother her. But eventually I got caught up in the story too. Dug was my favorite and Bella seemed to love him too. She laughed all the time and the pack was always joining her, especially at the parts with the dogs.

By the end we were all happy with the choice and shouted good-bye to Billy and Jake who decided to stay as we walked out. I pushed Bella back to my house, or I guess our house, and set her on the couch before going to change. I had patrol next so Embry and her were going to spend some quality time together. When I walked out she asked where I was going, but I just said I had to work and would see her in a while. I couldn't resist the urge to drop a kiss on the stop of Bella's hair as I passed. I glanced back when I got to the door in time to see her blush and Embry's irritated glare. Chuckling, I proceeded to the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Embry POV

Since I had time with Bella to myself, I really wanted to ask her about our parents. I obviously knew to be careful when it came to our father, but I was very curious about her life with them, "Bella? I was wondering if you could tell me about them. Mum and Dad." Her whole body instantly stiffened. I could see the pain on her face and instantly pulled her out of her chair and onto my lap. She relaxed a little, but still was on edge. I rubbed soothing circles on her back for a few minutes before she nodded.

"Dad wasn't always angry or drinking. The first ten years were great. I don't remember much, but I do remember that we were happy. Whenever in the kitchen, Mum would pick me up and place me on the counter and turn on the radio and we would sing together. We did this until I was ten. We weren't rich, but we weren't very poor either. Dad was happy and carefree. He had a great job, but to this day I don't know what it was. Mum wrote books. She wasn't famous or anything 'cause they were little kid books, but she made money.

"Every summer we would spend all three months hiking and camping. I loved the outdoors, especially the woods. Mum loved hiking and singing as loud as she wanted when we went out and Dad just loved seeing us happy. We had two dogs, Sammy and Cookie. They were technically my dogs, but they were a part of the family. They were both labs, Cookie was brown and Sammy black. I don't know where they went after the accident…" She trailed off in thought, but I just kept rubbing her arms and back calmly. After a couple seconds she continued,

"A couple days after my tenth birthday, something happened. Mum and Dad were arguing in the kitchen, but all I could hear of the conversation was a jumbled mess of yelling. I still haven't figured out what was wrong. Then suddenly we had money. We were pretty much filthy rich and it all went to Dad's head. He started drinking a couple beers during and after dinner. I just figured he did it 'cause we could suddenly afford it. Then one day when I came home from school I just kicked off my shoes in the living room and dumped my backpack on the ground like normal, but this time when he came home from work he started screaming at me. He was calming a 'lazy b**ch' and said I had no respect and a bunch of other stuff. Then he slapped me." Bella started sobbing here and I was shaking uncontrollably. Bella seemed to realize it was me shaking and not her and looked at me in shock.

She placed a gentle hand on my face and instantly I calmed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I nodded for her to continue. She snuggled deeper into my arms and I pulled her legs up with the rest of her. She sighed and went on again, "That's how the next 7 years went. He never sexually assaulted me, but was always finding some reason to slap, punch, or kick Mum or me. I don't know if he ever raped Mum but I wouldn't be surprised if he had. And you know about the accident two months ago. When I woke up from my coma it had been a week after the accident. Some of our family friends had had their bodies cremated and had the ashes in separate boxes.

"When I was released from the hospital a week ago I kept both boxes…They're actually in my suitcase. I didn't know if you would want them or not. But anyway I was in the hospital 2 months, up until one week ago. In that time we found out I was paralyzed from the waist down and my arm healed, I still have stitches in my head. They're supposed to dissolve on their own. I needed a total of 25 stitches. Some are in my shoulder too." I took that time to look at where she pointed to in her hairline and saw a jagged line with about 10 stitches in them. Then she pulled her sleeve away for me to see the other 15 that were in 3 separate lines on her right shoulder. I was still shaking slightly, but I knew I would never hurt Bella and no one would ever hurt her again while Sam or I was around.

For the rest of the night we put _Groundhog Day_ in as a back round while I just held my baby sister. Sam arrived home around midnight. I hadn't realized what time it was and then realized that Bella had fallen asleep in my arms. Sam offered to take her since my patrol was next with Quil. I handed her off and ran outside.

Sam POV

When I got home I walked in to Embry sitting on the coach with a sleeping Bella in his arms. After he left for patrol and I had her in my arms, I sat back in his spot on the coach. I didn't want to have to let her go so soon and decided to just restart the movie they had been watching. I wasn't watching the film as must was I was Bella. She was peaceful tonight, and I told myself it was because I was so close to her. I had no idea if an imprint worked both ways.

I sighed, stressing about when to tell her about the pack, when she started mumbling and talking in her sleep. She was whimpering so I figured she was dreaming about her dad again, but then I heard my name mixed with Embry's. _Sam. No please. Leaving them along. Please. Help me Sam. Emrby! No stop! Save them! Embry! Sam! No…please…I love you…Sam? I love you please don't!!_

My heart leapt when she said my name and it was beating frantically by the time she said 'I love you'. It made me think that maybe the imprint did affect her too. A little while later I felt her stir and knew she was waking up. Slowly she lifted her hands to rub her eyes and look around confused. Then she looked up and saw it was me instead of Embry. She gave me a timid smile and I gave her a gently one in return.

"Do you want to go to bed?" She shook her head and pulled her legs and torso deeper into me. I responded by tightening my grip on her and laying my cheek on top of her head. She rested her head on my neck and sighed in content. The sound sent love coursing through me and it took all my stress and self control not to kiss her. I made held off a while before I gave in and kissed her on top of her head. She stiffened for a second before relaxing completely.

"Sam?" her voice was timid and it made me worry about what she had to ask or say.

"Yes, Bella?"

"What are you guys hiding from me? Why do you guys always leave in pairs when we all hangout together? Why are you and Embry so warm and big?" I was shocked into silence. I didn't expect her to be that observant. But I also knew that she was solving the problem of us not being able to decide when to tell her. She was deciding for herself; before we got to know her better.

I sighed before answering, "Promise not to run? Promise to hear out everything I'm about to tell you and keep in mind that Embry is your big brother?" She nodded but with some hesitance. I sighed again before telling her the legends. I didn't leave anything out; not the third wife, the cold ones or the werewolves. She was quiet after I finished. She seemed to be thinking and then asked, "What does this have to do with you and Embry?"

"It doesn't have to do just with us. It has to do with all the guys you've met. Bella the stories are true. The cold ones are real and so are the werewolves. Well, they're not really werewolves, we're really shape shifters…" I trailed off when I realized my mistake. Bella gasped, whimpered and pushed out,

"We're?! You guys are werewolves?!"

"No! We're shape shifters. And we're not going to hurt you. Bella you are Embry's little sister and you are family to us all. We all love you and will protect you from everything, but you have to listen to me and trust me." She calmed down a little before turning her head to look at me. I gazed at her pleadingly and probably with pain and maybe some love. Her intense look softened and she seemed a little more relaxed before going ridged again. I looked at her questioningly but she ignored me,

"Wait. Did you just say you l-loved me?" I froze before giving in and nodding. Tears seemed to come to her eyes and I put my hands on her face. I knew I had to tell her about imprinting.

"Bella, there's something else about us that I have to tell you." She nodded to continue, "There's something called imprinting. Imprinting is what happens when a shape shifter sees their soul mate for the first time. Imprinting is our way of finding the one we are meant to be with forever and the one we're going to love, cherish and take care of for the rest of our lives. When a person imprints, it's pretty much our souls telling us that they are the one and we need to know them." Bella just nodded, but frowned when she realized that's all I was going to say.

"Well what does that have do you with you? Did you imprint?" I nodded reluctantly and her face was suddenly void of any emotion, "Bella? What's the matter?"

"Put me back in my chair. Now."

"No, because first you have to tell me what is the matter." She suddenly became furious and it had me worried, "Bella? Please?"

"I love you, Sam. I have no idea why. I mean if you already have your soul mate then I don't know why I suddenly have these feelings for you. I have felt them since you walked in the door yesterday afternoon. I was so confused but just figured it was something weird. Then when you talked about imprinting I figured that maybe you had imprinted on me and that would explain why I felt like this, but now. Now I have no idea why I feel like this. When I woke up and saw it was you holding I just had this weird surge of joy and love. It was the strangest thing I have never felt like that before and now I found out it's a waste…" I heard her rant, but all that really reached my brain was 'I love you, Sam'. But I couldn't control my brain or mouth. I couldn't interrupt her until she said her feels were a waste.

Then I did something that shocked her as much as it did me. I leaned forward and successfully cut off her speech with a rough kiss on the lips. At first Bella was stiff in shock, but when I didn't stop she leaned into it and kissed me back. Fireworks were going off in my head and I had to close my eyes so I didn't fall over from such dizziness. I wrapped my arms around her waist and Bella's hands ended up in my hair; tugging and kneading 'til I was about to moan.

Suddenly she was gone. Obviously she was still on my lap, but she was as far away as she could get with her immobile legs. Though we were still touching, it felt like she was miles away and I reached for her, but instantly froze when she flinched. Then I saw that tears were beginning to run down her face.

"Bella? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! What's the matter? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Bella, please talk to me!" I was frantic, but she just sat there crying. I reached for her again and this time she let me. I lay down, pulling her onto my chest and made sure her legs were in a somewhat comfortable position.

"Why did you kiss me? You have your have your imprint. You don't need to use me too." I was shocked at her answer before I remembered she still thought that I had imprinted on someone else.

I chuckled lightly and said, "Silly Bella. Darling, I imprinted on you. I love you and I'm never leaving your side. Nothing is going to happen to you and I just need to hear you love me too." She stayed still before lifting her head. She grabbed my neck and pulled herself up so her face was above mine.

"I love you," Bella whispered, before crashing her lips onto mine. I placed my hands on her hips and kissed her back with all the strength I had with her on me. My head was spinning after a few minutes and we both needed oxygen. I broke us apart reluctantly and laughed quietly when I saw Bella's pout. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting up and holding her like a baby. I got up and carried her to her room. I grabbed her pajamas off her bed and placed her on her stool in the bathroom. I told her I would be in her room when she was done and to holler if she needed help.

Bella just nodded before I shut the door behind me. I lay down on her sheets and took in her scent all around me. It smelled a little like strawberries but also strongly of vanilla. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door open and sat up to see a blushing Bella with wet hair. She only had a towel around her as she sat on the toilet seat. I raised an eyebrow and her blush grew, "I need your help. I can't get my pj pants on. Please?"

Chuckling, I went over to her and kissed her on the head before placing one arm around her waist and grabbed her pants. Then I gently lifted her and slid the pants over both of her useless, dangling legs. I froze when I got to mid-thigh and she seemed to understand as she giggled and pulled them up the rest of the way. I blushed as I turned her around. She smirked at my face, but her cheeks were still a light red.

"Um, Sam? I love you and all, but I need to put my shirt on soooooo…" She trailed off, but it was enough to make me blush even more. She giggled even more as I placed her on the seat again and turned toward the door. But Bella grabbed my hand, "Just stand there. I'm going to need you in a second anyway." I stood still and listened to her singing quietly under her breath before she said, "Ok, I'm good." I turned around and froze. She was actually wearing one my shirts, though I have no idea how she got it, and she looked amazing. Bella's hair was wet and crazy, but she looked beautiful. She noticed me staring and blushed again. I laughed and picked her up bridal style again. I placed her on the bed and was turning to go when she stopped me again.

"Please, stay. It seems I don't have nightmares when you're holding me." I grinned and told her I had to take a quick shower and change, but that I'd be right back. I ran to my room and took the fastest shower of my life before throwing on some pajama pants and running back to her. She was staring at the sheets when I walked in, but looked up when walked in. And this time, she was the one to freeze. I saw her taking in my six pack and muscles and for once, I was gladly showing them off.

I slid into the bed next to her and pulled her toward me. Bella rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her slowly falling into sleep so I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you. Sweet Dreams, sweetie."

She mumbled, "I love you too, Sammy." Before completely succumbing, and I wasn't far behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so, so unbelievably sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to make this a long one for you guys! Thank you for your patience!**

Embry POV

Sam had told Bella the legends a couple days ago and I was so relieved that my baby sister didn't barge out of the house screaming. Now a days Sam looked like a man on cloud nine…24/7. He was always smiling, and whenever Bella came into the room his whole face would light up like a kid a Christmas. My sister was also so much happier now that she understood her feelings for Sam and knew that she had a pack of wolves to protect her from anything and everything.

We got a shock this last week. Another wolf joined us right after we took out a pestering nomad. Jason O'Donnell. No one knew he had any Quileute blood in him, but like me up until a week ago, no one knew who his parents were. Jason is 19 and lucky for him the gene wasn't activated until now. The next shock was this; Jason imprinted on Emily. Since Emily is not only the Alpha's cousin but also Seth's cousin, Jason was lucky in not having to tell her the legends eventually.

Today was Saturday, August 23rd and the tribe was having a bonfire to celebrate Jason joining us and the new imprint couple. Sam, Bella and I were walking toward the beach and the two of them were being all love-dovey. The way they act always sickens everyone, but me the worst. I have to not only see my Alpha's love life through his head, but his love life with my little sister. Thank god for us all they hadn't gone past just kissing and cuddling because Sam had more respect for girls than that and I really wasn't looking forward to when that changed.

I was trying to ignore the couple while walking to the bonfire. Then I started thinking about the upcoming school year. Bella, Jake, Quil and I graduated last year and Paul, Jared, Jason and Sam had finished school two years ago so the only ones attending now were Seth, Brady and Collin. The boys were constantly getting teased for only being juniors, but the rest of us just really enjoyed the freedom.

After Bella found out about the imprinting, she became more open with the pack. She became good friends with Emily and treated Seth, Collin and Brady like her cubs (pun intended). The younger boys loved it and Bella and Emily were already planning to open a diner on The Rez. My sister loved to cook as much as Emily, if not more. The two women made every meal for us and snacks.

"Bumble-Bee!" Collin and Brady were racing toward Bella while screaming their new nickname for her, "Top Dog!" they yelled when they saw Sam holding her. Sam growled at both the nickname and the fact that they were about to barrel him and his imprint over. I laughed, but stepped in front of them and said, "Woah, boys! Sit…Stay…" The twins were pouting and when the pack heard me from around the bonfire they all started cracking up. Bella was giggling behind me and Sam deep laugh was echoing everywhere.

While Billy was telling the stories, Paul and Jared were on patrol. The leaders had just finished talking when two howls split the air. Immediately all wolves jumped up.

"Jacob, Embry and Seth, you stay here and protect the leaders and imprints. Try and get them back to my house if you can, but if not then just stay with them. No. Matter. What. Understand?" We all nodded to Sam's instructions before he, Jason, Brady and Collin took off to help Jared and Paul. Jake and I phased to communicate with the rest of the pack while Seth stayed human to comfort a terrified Bella and Emily.

_Jared: How did they get past us! This makes no sense!_

_Paul: It doesn't bloody matter! Just keep following the male. I got the female._

_Sam: What's going on? How many? Are they fighting?_

_They both showed us how suddenly they were both struck with the leech scent and hadn't even sensed them. A male and a female. They both seemed to find the wolves chasing them entertaining and had split up to 'have more fun' as the female put it. Both Jared and Paul were getting frustrated so Sam told Brady and Jason to help Paul with the female, while he sent himself and Collin after Jared and the male._

_Sam: No matter what, Embry, do NOT leave the elders or Bella and Emily. _

_His thoughts immediately went into worrying about his imprint before he was able to pull himself out._

I heard a whimper behind me and turned to see a shaking Bella and a crying Emily. Sue, Quil Sr. and Harry had decided to leave and had pushed Billy to his house. I slowly walked over to the two girls while Seth was frantically trying to figure out what to do. I put my head in Bella's lap.

She looked down at me and smiled sadly and she and Emily both started running their hands through my fur. The feeling made me purr like a kitten and Sam and Jason started ranting with jealous through our pack mind. But then they saw that it was calming the girls down and focused on the hunt once more. Jake curled up at Emily's feet. Seth chuckled, "Wow you guys look like thee largest lap dogs known to this entire universe." Bella and Emily laughed alone with the pack through our minds while Jake and I just barked in indignation.

But the humor ended very suddenly when something flashed through the joint mind. The leeches were heading toward the beach. The same beach we were now sitting. Jake and I both shot up and Seth immediately phased, knowing something was wrong. Through my mind I could see Jason and Sam pushing themselves even harder along with everyone else to catch the leeches before they reached us. But it was too late. The scent of vampire wafted toward us and I growled while going into a fighting position. Jake, Seth and myself surrounded the girls as well as possible. It was three against two if the others couldn't make it in time, but I was still terrified.

And then something strange happened. Us boys were about ten feet away from the girls so they wouldn't be hurt, but I could feel a ripple in the air behind us. I heard Emily gasp and spun around to see Bella shaking harder now and crying. She whimpered, "It hurts. It hurts so bad. Make it go away." Seth pulled Emily away. We all knew what was going to happen. I knew I had to get my sister out of her misery, but then the leeches reached the edge of the forest. The second Bella saw them, she exploded. Literally.

Sam POV

The leeches had just reached the beach when Seth, Jake and Embry all went silent. I looked through their minds and almost froze completely. A snow white wolf was standing in the middle of the other three and Emily. And then we were met with a flurry of thoughts.

_Bella: what the heck? I'm a female! I'm not supposed to be a wolf too! Wait. Ewwwwww what is that SMELL?!?! Embry? It hurts my nose!_

I could hear laughing through ours minds but I remembered the leeches. I literally barked orders and we split up again. Embry and Bella stayed with Emily and the rest of us went after the two intruders. They both seemed rather shocked at a female one of us but quickly got over it as we attacked. **(I have no idea how to write a fighting scene so moving on…)**

Eventually both vampires were taken out. After burning both piles I slipped into the woods to phase before dressing and running to my Bella. I skidded to a stop in front of her wolf form. She was smaller than the males, but as a wolf she was still as tall as me on four legs. The second she met my eyes though, she froze. And I felt like I was imprinting all over again. We continued staring at each other and I knew everyone else had phased when I heard laughing behind me. I quickly flicked them off before turning back to a confused Bella.

I quickly taught her how to phase back and turned to see a t-shirt and shorts sitting on the sand, but everyone else had left us. I handed Bella the clothes without looking at her when she succeeded in turning human. When I knew she was dressed I looked up into the red face of my love.

"I just imprinted on you didn't I?" I chuckled but only nodded. She grinned and took a step toward me. Then we both froze, and looked down. My face broke into the biggest and goofiest smile ever when I saw that she was standing on her own two feet. I looked up at Bells face and saw her watching me with tears in her eyes, but joy and love written all over her expression. Then she jumped into my arms and kissed me hard on the lips.

I was shocked for a moment before kissing her back just as powerfully and with even more enthusiasm. My arms wrapped around her waist and her hands went to my hair. Even with her body squished against mine, I felt a need to have her closer. I lifted Bella by her waist and immediately her legs went around my hips.

We continued kissing for a while before she pulled away, gasping for breath. Even though I needed to breathe too I pouted and she giggled before kissing my bottom lip gently and nibbling on it slightly. I gasped quietly before pulling her into another passionate kiss. I gently ran my tongue over her bottom lip and this time it was Bella's turn to gasp.

I took advantage of Bells surprise and ran my tongue along the edge of hers. And thus began our tongues war for dominance. I have no idea how long we stood like this before a deep laugh interrupted us. We pulled away and I looked over my love's shoulder to see Jake, shaking with laughter, standing on the edge of the beach by its entrance. I growled lightly while setting Bella gently down on the sand.

Bella just looked at Jake before walking up to him and saying, "I'm not a tiny little human anymore, Jacob Black. If I hear you telling my brother about this or thinking about it when we're wolves; you WILL regret it. You will NOT saying ANYTHING." When she told Jacob this, I felt as if half the Alpha role had switched from me to her. I still felt it, just a slightly weaker or smaller version. Jake seemed shocked when he felt the Alpha force of the command and Bella just seemed confused.

I laughed quietly before coming up behind Bells and wrapping my arms around her waist. We both instantly relaxed and I chuckled again. Bella and Jake both looked at me, but I just shook my head. I pulled my love's hand as I walked back to my house and Jake trailed behind us, still deep in thought.

When we walked in the door everyone was frozen. I knew they had felt the slight shift in power and they were looking at Jake and me in wonder. But then Jake shook his head as if to say, 'I didn't take it'. This only confused everyone further. Then Embry realized Bella was the only one it could have been that had made that change and a huge grin covered his face. He jumped off his spot on the couch and ran to grab his sister. He spun around before I had had enough and ordered him to stop.

I think everyone had figured that Bella had taken the Alpha spot and I didn't have my power anymore, but they soon learned different when Embry was forced into a dog bowing position at my command. The whole pack was laughing and Quil was rolling on the floor at the look on Embry's face when I reprimanded him about harassing his sister and my imprint.

When everything calmed down, Emily went into the kitchen to call the elders for me. Something in the legends had changed and we needed to know what to prepare our tribe and to learn what Bella's part in our past, present and future was; besides having the role of my love and Embry's twin sister. The elders arrived with all the written accounts of our legends and we told them the story of what happened today on the beach.

After we had finished the story, none of them talked. After almost half an hour, Bella got impatient. She sighed and said, "What? For some reason I just know that you guys know what's going and just don't want to tell me. Please? We all have the right to know." The Elders looked at her in surprise before they all looked at Billy. He sighed before tell the story of a character we had never heard of before.

"There was once a woman, long ago in the beginning of our tribe. This woman was a Seer. She held the power of Seeing, or reading the future. Now the woman was hated throughout the village, but she did not mind. She continued telling fortunes until she heard of one that seemed to scare the woman. She did not understand what she was seeing. There were giant wolves and Pale Faces running at the speed of light. Now this woman did not know that the tribal legends were real so this confused and scared her.

"But the woman eventually told her granddaughter what she had seen…_The woman told of a prophecy that she felt would not come true for a very long time. This prophecy told of a young woman. The woman would be welcomed to the pack as a broken body and soul, but the tribe and love would heal the woman in more ways than one. The woman would be the mate of the Alpha and together they would rule and protect the tribe and their pack. _

_ "The woman would have a symbol of her role in her cubs lives. This symbol would come as her strength, courage, love and experience in life grows. The Alpha would share this symbol and his would grow and show as his mates did. When any of the tribe or ancestry see this symbol, they will bow down in respect for these are their true leaders; the ones that the legends have told of since the beginning of life."_

The magic in Billy's voiced still remained in the air after he told of this 'woman'. I knew, and everyone else did to, that this 'woman' was my Bella. I looked down at her, sitting next to me on the couch, and realized I had been running my thumb in circles on the back of her hand the entire time without realizing it. Then I noticed she had been doing the same thing to mine.

I took her left hand in my left and placed it on my leg next to my right hand. There on our hands was a faint, matching design that I had never seen before. Everyone around us gasped. All that was visible so far from this 'symbol' was an intricate design that looked like vines, leaves and maybe even flowers. The vines showed no end, but the design went until our wrists and then partly on all our fingers. The main area of the symbol was right where the prophecy said, on the back of our hands, opposite our palms.

Billy smiled when he saw our hands and said, "My guess? There is going to be the face of a wolf inside that circle the vines are making." When I looked closer I could see that the vines did in fact form a circle.

"The wolf is probably going to be the last thing there. The last sign of our strength and success," Bella whispered. I smiled at her and pulled her onto my lap before giving her a quick peck on the lips. She smiled and tucked her head under my chin. In the back of my mind I noticed everyone leaving us alone again, but was in too much of a trance to really find it in me to react.

I don't know how long I was lost in thought and just daydreaming, before I realized that Bella hadn't fallen asleep like I had thought. She pulled her head back and looked at me. I smiled gently down at her before leaning forward. She moved toward me and our lips met in the most loving and soft kiss yet. At least, it started off like that, until suddenly we were both desperate. The kiss became demanding, needy and desperate.

Bella's fingers were tugging and knotting themselves in my hair while one of my hands was under her shirt around her waist and the other was on the back of her head, pushing her against me even more so than she was already. After what felt like seconds, but really had to be at least 10 minutes we both had to pull away for air, but I refused to lose contact. I pulled her against me as much as I could and wrapped both my arms around her waist, my hand still under her shirt so I could be in contact with her soft skin.

Bella's arms went under around my waist, since as usual I wasn't wearing a shirt, and hugged me with all her wolf-y strength. We sat like that for a while before I started dozing and I laid us down. Bella was laying on top of my chest and my arms were still around her. I pulled her head up and kissed her lips before moving to her ear and whispering, "I love you, baby. Good-night."

"Love you, too, Sammy," she whispered, "'Night." And we both fell asleep, in the arms of our soul mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Embry POV

Bella had been here a couple weeks now. Everyone got along amazingly with her and she seemed so happy to be out of her wheelchair. Today we were all hanging out in Sam's house as usual. It was a Saturday afternoon, but we had nothing special planned. We were all sitting around while Seth, Jared and Paul were playing video games. Bella was sitting in Sam's lap while he traced the new tattoo on her hand when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up to answer it. When I opened the door I saw an elderly lady standing on the porch with a little boy and girl that looked about 3 years old. I gave her a small smile and asked how I could help her. Her answer surprised me, "I am looking for Isabella Call? I need to speak to her about something, please." Bella of course heard this and jumped up to join me at the door, Sam not far behind.

When my sister saw the woman on the porch she was first confused, but when she saw the kids her face broke into a wide grin.

"Lindsay! Caleb!" she screeched while Sam and I covered our ears. Bella ran out the door and grabbed the two kids in her arms while they grabbed her and responded, "Bewwa!" Bella laughed and swung them around in circles. By now the entire pack had joined us on the porch while the elderly lady just stood there shaking her head.

After a little while Bella seemed to remember us and turned around, "Embry? I've got kinda shocking news for you. These munchkins here are our half brother and sister, though I'm not sure what they're doing here…" I was shocked, but as interested in what the woman had to say as Bella.

"My name is Mary Downe and I am the children's social worker. I must tell you that you're father's girlfriend has disappeared after a robbery in her home and has not shown up for the past week. The kids have no other living relatives and they would not stop screaming your name until I finally said I would bring them to you. So here we are, and if you agree you are now their legal guardian." I was shocked. Our father was cheating on our mother? I looked at Bella and saw her shake her head as if to say 'I'll explain later'. I gave in and looked back at the kids.

"Of course I'll be their guardian. I'm assuming I have papers to sign?" But the lady shook her head and said that everything was done and with that, she drove away. Bella seemed shocked for a second before walking over to me with the kids in her arms.

"Linds, Cabe, I want you to meet your older brother and my twin, Embry Call." Both kids squealed and Caleb said, "I wuv older bwothers!" We all laughed at this as I took them both out of Bella's arms. We walked back into the house before Bella introduced them to the rest of the pack. From that day forward Sam was Swim, Jared was Jay, Jacob was Cobs, Seth was Sef, Emily was Em, Jason was Jazz, Quil was Qwuiw and Paul was Pal. I was Emmy and Bella was obviously Bewwa.

Everyone immediately fell in love with the two rascals and I thanked God that no one imprinted on either of them. But soon the fun was over; the three year old twins were put down for a quick nap while Bella told us why Linds and Caleb were only our half siblings when our parents were still married. The Social worker had left their stuff (crib, clothes, etc.) and after we had set everything up, we went into the living room again.

"Four years ago, I walked in on my father and another woman in bed. Dad threatened me that if told my mother he would hurt me even more, so I kept quiet. Three years ago, I was taken to an apartment with my dad and he introduced me to Janice White. Janice was the woman I had caught him with. He showed the twins to me and told me that from now on I would come over here before and after school and any other time I had free time to take care of the twins because Janice had 'better things to do'.

I raised Lindsay and Caleb like my own and every time Mom asked question I would simply say that I was babysitting for a friend of Father's. When Mom and Dad died I was told that Janice would take care of them like she should have been doing all these years, but I still worried. It sounds horrible, but it's almost like a God-Send that I have them again. I was more of a mother to them than that woman ever was."

Sam pulled Bella onto his lap and held onto her tightly. She looked down and gasped. Everyone jumped up to see what was wrong, but I already saw. The designs on Bella's and Sam's hands had become more defined and visible. Probably from deciding to keep the children as their own.

Months passed. The twins were a part of our family now and they knew about us being wolves. Quil had phased in front of them by accident one day during one of his and Paul's fights and we had to explain everything. They were good kids and never said a word. Bella had officially moved into Sam's room and the twins had her old room so we all could watch over them. We were all happy with the way things had turned out and it made us feel even better that the kids were thriving on everyone's love for them both.

Cabe had finally gotten rid of his baby talk when they turned four, but Linds still called us all by their version of our names. I had noticed that when our siblings showed up Bella was even happier than she had been before. And that's when I realized that Bella had been worrying over the munchkins all this time, but didn't want to burden us with the worry too.

"Embry Call! Get your butt over here now!" Shoot, what did I do now?

"Yes?" I asked in an innocent voice, "What's up?" But Bella simply glared. And I knew that look, "Ummmm. What did I do?" With a loud sigh and a huff Bella snapped, "Why did I just hear Caleb mutter 'shit' when he tripped over the table leg?" Oh, that, Caleb had decided that 'the pack' was the 'cooler' group to hang out with and has a factor, heard lots of swearing. When he first heard us swear in the group he asked what it meant. And Sam told him he would find out when he was older, but that just made Cabe's curiosity rise. And then he decided that if we could say these words then so could he. But this was the first time he had said any of the words in front of Bella.

"Ummm, he heard it from Jacob?" From the glare she was giving me it didn't pass, "Fine, when he hangs out with us when we play video games he might have heard us swear…a lot? So, ya." I trailed off because now I was kinda scared. My twin was the fastest of us wolves and it showed when any of us did anything wrong and her mother instincts kicked in. Especially around Caleb and Lindsay.

"Run," I heard Jared mutter and I followed his suggestion. But of course as I was passing into the line of trees to enter the woods and was mid phasing, when I saw a flash of white over my head and I knew I'd been caught. Bella spun mid-jump and landed facing me in a fighters crouch, teeth bared and the hair on her back raised.

_Bella: How dare you teach our siblings how to swear! They are barely four! You stupid, stupid…_

_Embry: Shut up, Bells! We didn't teach them anything! He heard us swearing, was curious and started doing it himself! We tried to stop him but the boy is even more stubborn than you! _I could tell she was trying not to smile now. We had repeatedly been teasing her for being such a stubborn know-it-all and she would just laugh it off.

Eventually I calmed her down and the two of us phased, slipped on our extra clothes and walked back to the house laughing and teasing as usual. When we entered the house we both paused and looked at the happy scene before us. Bella quietly walked over to Sam and slipped onto his lap. I continued standing in the doorway. Caleb and Lindsay were next to Sam reading a book with him with Bella curled on her imprint's lap. Paul and Jared were sitting next to each other on the floor and cracking jokes together. Jake and Quil were playing video games as usual, but also laughing with Jared and Paul. Jason sitting on the chair next to the couch with Emily in his lap while they both laughed with the rest of the group. I eventually made my way over to my two best friends, surrounded by everyone I loved. We were finally happy; together.


End file.
